Shia Labeouf tells Twilight Sparkle to Just Do It
by Darklordcomp
Summary: Shia LaBeouf motivates Twilight Sparkle to beat Tirek within an inch of his life. DON'T LET YOUR MEMES BE DREAMS KIDDOS (Part of the Memeverse) Written by the insane ramblings of Myself, Sandcroft, and JakeTheBrony new Cover by jazzie366 M Defective


"I'm not sure if I can do it," Twilight Sparkle said sadly, looking down at her hooves. She had just launched one of her strongest spells at Tirek to no avail. He was standing tall as ever, looking down on her with a smug grin plastered his face.

"It seems that we are at an impasse," he said. "So how about a trade?" He snapped his fingers and her friends appeared — trapped inside orbs of magic. "Your friends, for all the alicorn magic in Equestria."

Twilight Sparkle's breath hitched in her throat upon seeing her friends dangling above her. It was true, Tirek and Twilight were doing more damage to the landscape than to each other. Twilight looked at the ground in thought for a brief moment as her friends yelled at her not to. "I'll do it," she declared. "All of my magic for my frie—"

Suddenly with a flash and a clap of thunder a presence made itself known. A Being of unimaginable power entered the decimated crater that was Twilight's ruined library,

A Man, very similar to what Twilight had seen back at Canterlot High, walked out from behind a destroyed wall, a purpose behind his step like a pony… no a _Man_ on a mission. "Some people dream of success but you are going to get up and _work hard at it!_ "

Twilight was befuddled at His sudden appearance, but she didn't concern herself with that as her focus was on the Man and what He was saying.

"You are at the point where anyone else would quit, but you're not going to stop there! What are you waiting for?" He started closing his fist and pointing to it with His other hand. " _DO IT!_ " His voice echoed with tremendous force as He gave the order, His fist pounding into the palm of His now open hand.

"What?" said a very confused Tirek. "Is this supposed to be humorous!?" he yelled, gesturing to the newly arrived Human.

"Yesterday you said tomorrow, so _just do it!_ Nothing is impossible!" The Being made a flexing motion as he put his hands over his crotch. "Yes you can!"

"You… You're right! I can do it! I won't give up!" Twilight shouted, a fire kindled in her eyes.

Tirek looked at the Princess and pointed towards the strange Man. "You understood that?!" he shouted.

Twilight Sparkle, instead of gratifying the lord of evil with a response she proceeded to charge her horn with powerful magicks.

Nearby, Shia LaBeouf burst into flames screaming fiercely as the magical fire engulfed Him. " _DO IT!_ "

"What?" was all Tirek managed before a magic-cloaked Twilight slammed into him at speeds exceeding Mach 5.

Now a shot like the one Tirek had taken would of easily shattered a lesser creature's sternum, but Tirek wasn't a lesser creature, sure he was lesser compared to Shia LaBeouf, but he was no lesser creature.

The two shot through the air, exchanging blows as they fought with their godlike power. Never far behind the pair, Shia LaBeouf followed, a bright yellow aura of power surrounding His Eminence and shooting out from under His feet like the thrusters of a rocket.

" _JUST DO IT!_ "

"I believe in the You that believes in me, Shia!" Twilight yelled from her flight path as she slammed Tirek into the ground, kicking up a mushroom cloud bigger than Rainbow Dash's ego.

"I! WILL! JUST! DO! IT!" Twilight screamed into Tirek's face as she pummeled her hoof into him over and over again, the ground shaking and mountains jumping with the force of her blows.

"Why! Do! You! Keep! Saying! That!" Tirek managed to get out between getting his face slammed by the powerful hooks of the Princess of Magic, and then his head impacting the earth below him.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA STOP THERE! NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE! NO! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! _DO IT!_ " Shia Lebouf shouted as He saw Twilight begin to slow her assault.

His words resonated within Twilight's soul as she lifted off the ground with a powerful thrust of her wings, forming an energy sphere above her head "JUUUUUST…!"

Tirek poked his head up as he heard the loud roar of Twilight's booming voice. He froze in horror when he figured out what she was about to do. "No."

"DOOOOOO…!" She begun bringing her hooves down, the energy blast following close behind.

"No, no, no!"Tirek began bringing his hands up as if to defend himself, but even he knew it was futile.

"IT!" The ball began its fall towards the lord of terror its speed picking up as gravity and magick worked together to snuff out the demon centaurs existence.

"No! No, no, no, no, no FUUUUUUUUUU!" Tirek's voice echoed as his body was disintegrated by a rainbow of alicorn magic, his life flashed before his eyes and then all was silent as the energy dissipated, leaving behind a hole that slowly began to fill with magma.

* * *

"Who do you reckon that was, Twilight?" Applejack asked as landed back on the ground after her bubble popped.

"Who cares? He was _awesome!_ " Rainbow Dash interrupted, swooping between them.

"I don't know who He was, but He believed in me when no one else did," Twilight said as her eyes drifted to look off in the distance.

"Uh, Twi? Whatcha lookin' at?"

* * *

Shia LaBeouf had fallen back to stand on a cliff in the distance. He saluted Twilight Sparkle, a tear silently rolling down His cheek.

"Your life is your life, somewhere there is light. The gods wait to delight in you. It beats the darkness, you are _marvelous._ Who is pretending to be who?" The tear evaporated from his cheek as the aura of power around him dispelled. "Your life is your life. The forms, the repetitions. Don't let it be clubbed into dank submission."

He finished his salute firmly, lowing his hands back to his waists. He then spread his legs slightly, moving his hands above his thighs, and screamed to the darkening sky,

 _ **"**_ _ **JUST DO IT!"**_


End file.
